


【我宇】服务（中）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】服务（中）

小白涨红了脸，只能任我宰割。他面向我，背对着外面，双手撑在桌子上，在外人看来似是在为我服务。是的，是在为我服务。我把手从桌下伸过去，探入到他的围裙里，开始隔着裤子抚摸他的下身。

“不要……”小白不敢大声，即使周围没有其他人，羞耻之心只能让他做一些无谓的言语上的抵抗。

“不要？”我手上的动作不慢反快。在我的按压挤捏之下，他的阴茎逐渐变大，撑起裤子上一个小包。“你们最近新上的甜品都有什么？”

“唔……唔……春季……限定……双球……冰淇淋……啊……哈……住手……”小白呼吸开始急促，说话都变得困难。

“双球冰淇淋，什么口味的？”我一边问，一边解开他的腰带，把他粉嫩的阴茎连同阴囊释放出来，硬挺的阴茎迅速翘起把围裙撑起一个立体的小伞，伞柄下的两个小球就被我托在手中把玩着。

“酒……酒酿……红……和抹茶……啊……啊……”从他的红唇中吐出的解答抹上了丝丝春意，断断续续却婉转动听。

“我想尝尝小白口味的双球。”我握着他囊袋猛地一阵揉搓，指尖皮肤擦过他的阴茎感受到它愈发的硬挺。小白撑在桌子上的双手紧紧握成拳头，手背上的青筋逐渐凸起，他用意志力控制着让自己站稳，抵抗着阵阵上涌的热潮，他抬起湿湿的眼睛，祈求地看着我。

“哥哥……求你了……放了我吧……”我没有停下的动作带给他的汩汩快感把他快要逼疯。

“你想清楚，你们店的评估可全都靠你了，不能由于你而让全店人的努力付诸东流吧？再说，被我吃还是被其他人吃，你自己选。”

“什么？”心里的恐惧让小白原本白皙的面庞更加苍白，而在白衬衣的衬托下裸露出来的肌肤却泛着迷人的粉红色，原本泛着水气的眼睛闪现出惊恐，粉红的唇因他的啃噬而更加艳红。

“你瞧瞧你现在这个诱人样子，一副想要被人操的表情，我想谁看了都想把你吃掉吧。”我语气淡淡地说着下流的语言，炙热的眼神紧紧盯着小白。我虽然语气很轻松仿佛满不在乎，但是内心的占有欲是绝对不会允许其他人对他有任何想法。

“取决于你。”我冲他一使眼色，“洗手间，怎么样？当然，如果你想在这里也OK。”

小白闭上眼睛，紧紧咬着嘴唇。我站起身，情欲的潮热气息吐在小白脸上，转而到他的耳朵，轻咬他的耳垂，低语，“你是在考验我的耐心吗？”不再给他思考的时间，我攥住他细细的手腕转身把他拖进了洗手间。

进门，上锁。小白纤细的胳膊环抱着自己的身体瑟瑟发抖，洇湿的双眸终是落下一串泪珠。“哥哥，求你放过我吧！呜呜呜呜……”

我将他搂在怀内，把他的泪珠舔入唇中，把他的呜咽吞进肚里。我是一个懦夫，我始终不敢对他表白，对他的感情不敢让他知道。我喜欢他，就像向日葵向往太阳那样，他散发出来的阳光魅力使得他无论在哪里，即使我站在原地无法跟随，但我的目光永远追随着他，离不开他。我喜欢他，就像飞蛾扑火那样，哪怕飞过去万劫不复，也想靠近去汲取他热情如火的笑容中的那点点温暖，这温度足以灼伤自己，但却可以温暖我的心。这卑微的情感我从来不敢说出口，只能借着今天这个机会用侵犯的方式来发泄对他无处安放的喜欢。如果没有这个突击暗访，我不知道我还要压抑到什么时候，直到自己疯掉也说不定。

我用舌尖轻扫着他红艳艳的双唇，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，不停地重复着。在小白终于忍不住张开红唇的瞬间，我把自己的舌头伸了进去。我先是舔着他的牙齿，再是上下颚，然后是蔓延到整个口腔的挑逗，最后缠住他的嫩舌，不停的吸拉吮扯，仿佛要把这块本不属于我的牛奶布丁般的甜美吸入自己的嘴里。

等我放开他时，他已是双眼迷离，轻喘不已，无力地靠在我怀里。我把他抱上洗手台，让他两手分开支撑着自己身体，而他的两条腿就顺势分开，敞开的裤子被围裙遮盖着。我掀开围裙，他的阴茎微微颤抖，等待他人的爱怜。我把头埋入他的双腿间，将他的阴茎含进嘴里，用舌头挑逗着，摩擦着他的顶端，用舌尖在马眼处反复刺探，收紧双颊用力嗦着他的柱身，然后抬起眼来看小白的反应。

此时的小白因为快感头向后扬，颈中性感的喉结上下滚动，嘴里更是不断地轻声哼着。“啊……啊……唔……不要……快停下……啊……”听见他淫荡的叫声我更加卖力地连吸几下，然后吐出柱身去含着他的两个小球，反复舔舐着，吸吮着，双手把住他的柱身加快速度撸动。手嘴并用，很快小白的腰部开始有节奏的挺起，哼叫也充满了情欲。“啊——”在他尖叫一声，准备射精时，我忙含住他的茎端，用力一吸，他颤抖着就一汩汩地射在了我的嘴里。我品尝着这琼浆，含在嘴里咂摸了几下后全数吞下。

“果然还是小白口味的双球好吃。”我调笑，“要不你也尝尝你自己的味道？”我立起身，带着他的生腥气味再次吻上了他湿润的双唇。

一边吻着，我一边将小白的裤子褪去一半，将他的两条细长的腿向上折起，露出被我多次骚扰过粉臀。这时的小白因高潮后浑身无力，跟本无睱顾及我在做什么。

他的粉臀此时已经完全毫无保留地展现我的眼前，未经开发的粉嫩菊穴紧紧的闭拢。我双手掰开他两片臀瓣，舌尖像刚才舔他唇瓣一样轻抚着他闭合的小穴，待穴口被舔湿，蠕动松软后，我迫不及待地将一根手指捅了进去。

“啊——好痛！”干涩的甬道使得我的食指只进去了一节，这突如其来的痛楚使得小白挣扎起来，我按住他，手上的动作依然继续。我慢慢地兜圈，旋转，逐渐完全进入，同时另外两只手指依法炮制，这样三根手指终于全部插入，开始在小白体内转动抽插。

“哥哥……呜呜……不要了……好痛……你饶了我吧……”小白被这痛楚逼出了眼泪，我不理会他，继续着动作。

“小白，哥哥这是为你好，如果不要，一会可有你受的。”我用手指奸淫着他的屁股，待他有些放松时抽出了手指，趁着穴口没有闭合塞入一个马力强劲的跳蛋，目送它嗡嗡震动着浸入小白的菊穴，只留一小节水晶挂绳在外面，像一个小尾巴一样晃动着。然后我扶他站起，帮他把裤子穿好，围裙抚平。  
“乖，别耽误工作，你先去干活吧，一会再说。”我把一张小纸条在他眼前一晃，然后塞进他围裙的前兜里，“下了班，照我的要求准备。”然后拍拍他屁股，把他送出洗手间。

看他落荒而逃的背影，我笑了。


End file.
